Reminiscence
by SocialRejectAndProud.x
Summary: Oneshot - Corrine/Marshall friendship


Umm…this is my second fic. Please comment.

"Gotta get this to Z..gotta get this to Z…" Marshall murmured, clearly perplexed as he tore wildly through the crowded corridor, brandishing a thin stack of papers which he claimed was his science report.

"I wonder what's up with him…" Lucas muttered, as Marshall brushed hurriedly past him and Josie. Josie simply shrugged.

Marshall kept throwing glances at his watch as he rushed through the corridor. He wasn't going to make it…he wasn't going to make it…and… wham! His face collided with someone's rock-hard chest. No…no, not dumbass Stuart Kubiak…Marshall groaned inwardly. His papers went flying out of his hands and were scattered all around the floor.

"Hey what's this?" Kubiak taunted him as his roughly picked up one of Marshall's papers.

"It's a project – give it back now." Marshall silently added in his brain 'it's way too complicated for you to understand anyway.'

"So where's your geeky pal-"

"Lucas isn't anywhere near enough for you to pulverize him so please - give me my project back."

Marshall received no verbal reply to his comment. Instead, Kubiak roughly shoved him back and walked off. Marshall fell into someone behind him. Momentarily dazed, he shut his eyes and could vividly hear a scream, a loud clang and a door banging shut. He re-opened his eyes to find himself in a room filled with darkness. The sound of a someone screaming for help penetrated the ringing in his ears.

"Uh…Corrine is that you?" he asked, feeling incredibly like Kubiak at that moment.

After hearing another shrill scream which sent a jolt of pain though his head, he could distinctly hear Corrine's panic-laced voice.

"Marshall! Oh thank God, you scared me…"

"It's okay...we'll get outta here…I hope. I've been locked in the janitor's closet before…"

"How do you know it's the janitor's closet?" Corrine enquired.

Marshall stood up and took a step back. His back hit a shelf and something large and steel fell, falling on Marshall's head and caused a loud 'thud' to echo around the dark closet.

"That just told me…" Marshall said, pointing his finger upwards as he staggered unsteadily away from the shelf.

"Are you okay?" Corrine asked warily. "You might have a concussion…"

"I'm fine Corrine." Marshall silenced her.

"How long do you think it'll be till we get out?" Corrine question, setting herself into full 'leadership' mode as Marshall put it.

"I dunno – half and hour maybe – everyone's at class. Don't bother yelling now – no-one's gonna hear us."

"But we've gotta get outta here – I'm…I'm gonna get my f-first…'you're late for class speech'." Corrine was at the verge of crying.

"There's a first for everything" Marshall shrugged his shoulders. "I remember my first 'you're late for class' speech."

"Care to explain what it's like?" Corrine asked, smiling or at least trying to.

"Gladly."

_A young, lanky boy of twelve ran through the corridors of Blake Holsey High. His shoe-laces were untied, hair spiked at odd places and his tie hung loosely around his skinny neck._

"_Outta the way people!" he screamed as he made his way into his classroom, resembling an overripe tomato._

"_You're late Wheeler…" Professor Middleton smirked evilly at him. "Care to choose your punishment – a month of detention or polishing my shoes for a week?"_

"_Oh sir – but – but – I was only a minute late."_

"_You were late." Professor Middleton stared down at angrily at the boy who dared to question his authority. "Now pick your punishment and get to your seat immediately! Or, I will squash you exactly like I'm crushing this fly."_

_Professor Middleton demonstrated his crushing skills by carefully placing a fly between his thumb and index finger and squashed the fly. Marshall screwed his face up in disgust plopped himself down onto his seat, hoping he would never have to be squashed like that. _

"So which one did you pick?" Corrine asked, smiling at the exaggerated version of Marshall's story.

"Polishing his shoes. I figured I could use anchovy sauce instead of shoe polish." Marshall grinned.

"And you got away with it?" Corrine asked, amazed.

"No…I did the month of detention after I polished his shoes with anchovy sauce." Marshall could feel himself turn red. "Hey Corrine – how did we uhh...meet?"

"You don't remember?"

"You have the better memory, remember genius?"

"Then let me refresh yours."

"_Mmm…my favorite form of torture…projects!" Professor Middleton smiled evilly at his class. The entire class literally shuddered at his chilling gaze. "I will be pairing you as usual."_

_The entire class let out a loud groan._

"_Samantha and Lucas."_

_The two children stood up nervously and after taking a good look at their partners, shot each other looks which clearly said 'I hate Professor Middleton'._

"_Georgia and Jason"_

_Sighing, two more children stood up and nodded wearily._

"_Corrine and Marshall."_

"_WHAT?" yelled both the African-American girl and the pale lanky boy at the same time._

"_Accept it or else you will both be-"_

"_Okay, fine we accept it sir." Marshall convinced him before Professor Middleton could finish his sentence._

"That's how we got to know each other?" Marshall asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah – and trust me on this one, you were the worst project partner ever!" Corrine smirked.

"I am deeply offended Corrine." Marshall bore his puppy-dog face even though Corrine couldn't see him.

Just then, the bell rang shrilly. Marshall stood up to yell for help but Corrine stopped him.

"We have History now – you seriously don't want to go, do you?" Corrine raised and eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to ditch History?"

Corrine nodded.

"I like the way you think Miss Baxter." Marshall grinned as he sat down next to Corrine, cross-legged.


End file.
